My Little Sleep-Talker
by Roshy-Yoshi
Summary: Gilbert is awoken by Ludwig's sleep-talking. What will he do to his brother? I suck at summaries, but trust me the story is WAY better. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Prussia X Germany. Germancest. Human names are used. ((If you can think of a better title for this, please do tell me either by review or PM!)) Btw, this is a one-shot.


It was funny in a way. Ludwig probably talked more in his sleep than he did during the day.

Though, it still didn't add up to an excessive amount of words, it was enough to wake Gilbert up. As it was happening for the third time that week, Gilbert gritted his teeth in annoyance and turned his head toward the direction of Ludwig's bed. After his country had perished, he had taken a role into Ludwig's household—well…more like a freeloader but whatever. He shared a room with his younger brother, and Feliciano had a room downstairs by the kitchen so he could get up and make pasta in the middle of the night for who the hell knows why.

He didn't hear muffled "ve" sounds coming from the bottom floor, so he figured Feliciano was still away at either Roderich's estate or visiting his twin brother at Antonio's house. Gilbert stalked past the moonlit window and up next to the sleeping form of his brother. He was shifting and murmuring restlessly, as if he was having a bad dream, but at least he was getting some sleep. How could Gilbert be expected to find a job, like they apparently want him to, if he couldn't even sleep through the night?

He crossed his arms and listened. It was hard to make out any words, but he didn't think sleep-talking would be that interesting anyway. He was tempted to just pull up Ludwig's comforter over his mouth and hope that it muffled the noise in the room until he finally made out part of his brother's words. _Feliks._

Rage built in Gilbert. _W__hy _was Ludwig muttering that man's name in the middle of the night? Was Ludwig dreaming about him? Is he dreaming about the previous war that took place decades ago?

If he was going to be woken up by something, it should be the sound of his own name! Or at least by something of a happy topic!

He grimaced and started to stomp back to his side of the room. At least the noisy sleeper had fallen silent, so hopefully he could get some sleep. He'd turned around and walked a few steps when he heard a clearly awake Ludwig say, "Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked back. Ludwig was sitting up, the cover falling onto his lap. He blinked twice and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," Gilbert answered. "Go back to sleep."

"Why aren't you asleep?" Ludwig asked confusedly.

Gilbert sighed, walked back to his brother's side, and took a seat next to him on the bed. "You woke me up. I haven't heard you talk in your sleep since you were little and Fredrick was still taking care of us. Now, you've started doing it again."

Ludwig looked slightly surprised at that information. He nodded and settled back into his bed. "I wonder what I was saying... I was dreaming about…well…the war."

"It doesn't matter to me who you were dreaming about," Gilbert muttered.

" '_Who?_' " Ludwig repeated. His eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "Ah, did you hear something I said? I must have been speaking pretty loudly, then. Sorry."

He just didn't get it, and Gilbert couldn't take it anymore. "Were you dreaming about the war or about Feliks?" He rather stated that questioned.

"What? Feliks was there…at the prison I was stationed at." He answered. "Bruder, what's wrong?"

Either _he still didn't get it_, or he was being annoyingly difficult. "Never mind. Goodnight," he said stiffly. When he turned around, his hike back to his bed was interrupted again. This time, it was by his brother leaning over to the side and wrapping his fingers around Gilbert's wrist.

"Does Big Bruder wish I only dreamt of him?" Ludwig asked, voice low. Gilbert yanked his arm out of his brother's grasp and stared down at him.

"Don't be stupid," he said. "That doesn't matter to me."

"Then I guess it won't matter to you if I say Feliks was barely in my dream."

Gilbert paused, letting that statement sink in. Ludwig took that time to push the cover off of himself and move to the edge of his bed to sit next to his older brother. In the dim light filtering into the room, Gilbert could see that Ludwig was wearing a black tank that fit him almost too snuggly and red shorts. His hair wasn't slicked back like it always was during the day.

"Ludwig, I-" He was cut off when Ludwig interrupted his thoughts.

Ludwig spoke in a quieter voice. "I remember the last night you stayed with me before you left and then moved back in. After Fredrick was asleep, you went outside, and I woke up and followed after you."

"You don't have to tell me my own memories, Bruder."

It was Ludwig's turn to ignore Gilbert. "You were already planning on leaving me then, weren't you? You wouldn't look me in the eye, yet you still kissed me."

"And you kissed back," Gilbert added.

"But then you left." Ludwig murmured.

"I had to. I had to tend to my country." He replied.

"You didn't have to go to war with Francis and his country!" Ludwig almost cried.

Gilbert didn't know what to say to that. He knew he had hurt his brother, but he didn't know how to deal with it.

"But…we still have unfinished business, don't we?" Ludwig said, smiling, but in an almost sympathetic way.

"Ludwig," Gilbert growled. "That was decades ago."

Ludwig's eyebrows rose a little, and his lips were turned into a smile. "My feelings haven't changed. Have yours?"

Seconds, maybe even minutes, passed by as Gilbert stood there looking down at Ludwig who was returning his gaze without blinking. Suddenly, Gilbert lunged forward and pinned Ludwig's arms down, his hands tightening over the soft, warm skin. He leaned over him, attacking his mouth, feeling Ludwig respond just as fiercely.

This had happened once before, on that night Ludwig described. Gilbert had pressed his brother against a wall, stealing a kiss and only half-expecting Ludwig to return the lust that was overcoming him.

A simple kiss would not do this time.

Gilbert straightened back up and looked down at Ludwig again, just barely able to see the flush across his cheeks from their actions. He couldn't help but grin, and the intense feeling of want he'd thought he'd left behind before he left spread through him again. If he was honest with himself, he'd never truly think he'd gotten rid of his desire for his brother, but it had been easier to ignore when they were separated.

Ludwig got into a more comfortable position and held out a hand to Gilbert. His invitation was pounced upon. Gilbert rejoiced at the heat escaping from their bodies as he hovered above Ludwig, leaning on his knees and elbows. The thought of another kiss was impossibly irresistible, and their mouths reconnected. Gilbert nipped Ludwig's bottom lip before slipping his tongue into the man's mouth. His mouth tasted of beer, which wasn't all that surprising.

It wasn't long before Ludwig's tongue was in his mouth too, and Gilbert completely lowered himself on top of Ludwig as their kiss lasted longer than their breath. When they had to stop to breath in more oxygen for their oxygen-lacking lungs, Gilbert felt Ludwig run a hand through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. He pressed against his brother's hand, relishing the sensation.

He felt the urge to rip Ludwig's shirt off. Even though he'd seen his brother shirtless hundreds of times, it had never been more addicting than the thought running through his mind at the moment. He pulled himself off Ludwig just enough to get a hold on his shirt and pull it off, Ludwig arching up to add ease to the action. When the shirt was tossed over the other side of the room, Gilbert ran a hand along Ludwig's chest. He could feel his heart beating quickly, and he smirked, wondering just how much he could increase its rhythm. He began sucking on the tender skin of his neck, and Ludwig's breath caught, an attractive sound to Gilbert's ears. He wanted his brother to make even more beautiful noises. With that in mind, he trailed his fingers down Ludwig's abdomen and under the hem of his shorts and boxers. Ludwig squeezed his eyes tightly as Gilbert brushed his fingers against his forming arousal. "G-Gilbert…" He gasped.

He didn't wait for any more encouragement. He pulled his shorts and boxers off, letting them fall to the floor and join Ludwig's shirt. Gilbert rubbed a thumb over the tip of Ludwig's cock slowly and teasingly. When Ludwig couldn't stand it any longer, he whispered, "M-More, Gilbert."

"I don't think so." Gilbert stood up and stripped out of his own clothes. "I want something first."

Ludwig opened his eyes and absorbed the man in front of him. His milky skin. His toned features. Even if Gilbert was provoking him, he didn't mind. He _wanted_ to touch him. "Then come over here."

Gilbert smirked and returned to his brother. His eyes widened a mere fraction in surprise when Ludwig flipped them over, but he didn't protest when he saw where his attention was focused. When he actually felt Ludwig's mouth close around him and suck, he let his head fall back in ecstasy.

"You better not have done this before," Gilbert muttered in his haze. He almost wished he hadn't said anything when Ludwig pulled away momentarily to answer.

Ludwig smirked, not replying the statement.

Ludwig's head bobbed up and down, and Gilbert found himself unable to suppress all the moans escaping his mouth. The tension in the pit of his stomach kept building as Ludwig sucked and licked. Gilbert grasped onto Ludwig's hair before he came. He lay panting as Ludwig swallowed before sitting up and praising himself for the state he'd put his older brother in.

He didn't have much time before Gilbert recovered and reversed their positions again. Ludwig was getting harder, and he was ready for his relief, but Gilbert was only thinking of preparing him for the final act. He stroked himself until he was erect again, and positioned himself between Ludwig's legs. For the slightest moment, uncertainty crossed his face. Gilbert was used to being in charge, but in this new situation, it was indispensable he do absolutely everything right. It wouldn't work for him to mess up what he'd been craving for for years.

And Ludwig, of course, caught onto his worries at once. He took Gilbert's hand and led it to his mouth. "I want this, Bruder." He placed three of Gilbert's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. When they were coated with enough saliva, Gilbert moved his hand between Ludwig's legs and inserted one of the coated fingers. Ludwig stayed still and managed to relax around it as Gilbert moved it around and added another one. Ludwig shifted, just a little uncomfortable with the new feeling. Gilbert then added another one while making sure he wasn't hurting Ludwig.

When Gilbert removed the fingers and pressed the tip of his shaft against Ludwig's opening, the two men locked eyes for a long moment.

They'd always been able to have conversations without a single word, even when they were younger. Now, intense feelings flowed between them, and their understanding of one another heightened. Gilbert kissed Ludwig long and hard as he entered him. He was claiming Ludwig, and nothing could have felt more virtuous.

A steady tempo soon had Ludwig moaning quietly, Gilbert noticed, a little annoyed that he sounded more under control than he himself had. Well, he wasn't about to let Ludwig's aloof nature kick in. He quickened his thrusts, making Ludwig moan louder. Gilbert took Ludwig's cock and started stroking it.

Gilbert smiled, pumping him a few more times before Ludwig came, spilling onto his chest. Now Gilbert focused entirely on his own pleasure, moving with Ludwig greedily—_forcefully_, until he came with a loud moan, collapsing down over Ludwig's chest.

They lay there panting and sweaty for a moment. Gilbert then pulled out of Ludwig and rolled off of him to lay next to him, embracing Ludwig's back against his chest. For a few silent minutes, Gilbert held his brother close. Then he released him and skedaddled off the bed.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig questioned.

"Your bed's a mess," Gilbert pointed out. "I'm going back to mine." After a momentarily pause, he added, "You can come too, but if you start your sleep-talking again, I'm kicking you off and onto the floor."

Ludwig couldn't help but get up off the bed and accept the offer. He crossed the room with Gilbert. Gilbert pulled the comforter over them, and they slept soundlessly, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Morning.**

When Gilbert woke up, he found that he was not in the bed alone. For a confusing moment, he had no idea what was had happened. He immediately collected his composure. Though, when he saw Ludwig's calm and relaxed face, he recalled the night before.

It seemed almost like a dream, but their current positions and lack of clothing were clear signals that Gilbert didn't dream it.

He was still disoriented, so he closed his eyes again to go back to sleep.

Then his phone rang. "_Ugh_…" He groaned loudly. He reached over to answer it.

"Hallo..?" He said in an annoyed voice.

"Ve, Gilbert, it's me! I'm going to stay with Romano the rest of the weekend, okay? I won't be home until Monday." Feliciano told him in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, whatever." Gilbert replied.

"Okay, tell Doitsu I said 'Hi!' " The Italian said, not hanging up to make sure Gilbert had heard him.

"Mhmm…" Gilbert moaned before hanging up.

He then tossed his phone to the floor next to the bed, rolled over, and fell asleep.

He just missed Ludwig's eyes opening, glancing at his face, and smiling with loving gratitude before he himself surrendered his body once more to Morpheus's realm.

**A/N: I had major writer's block for "Welcome To America" so I just decided to write this…**

…**Fuck I could've used it as a chapter… -****facefloor****-**

**Oh well. I'm too lazy to change names and stuff, so R&R and tell me what you think, and I'll try to get back to my other story!**

******And I decided to use France earlier because I'm pretty sure Napoleon conquered a lot of Prussia. o-o**

**Adios!**


End file.
